Grand Central Terminal
by Natalie Stewart
Summary: "Ela só sabia de uma coisa sobre o rapaz miúdo de olhos verdes. Ele era um sem teto. Um lindo pedinte que havia conquistado o seu coração." ONE-SHOT


**N/a: Um dia de baixo de chuva foi o suficiente para me fazer pensar nessa história, espero que gostem, minha primeira One Shot postada. Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Grand Central Terminal - Station of love**

**Capítulo único**

O dia estava escuro, a chuva se formava no céu acima da cabeça da garota que andava apressada entre o tumulto para chegar na estação central, os meteorologistas haviam avisado que a situação só iria piorar e dentro de alguns minutos Manhattan estaria um grande caos debaixo de todo o aguaceiro. Isabella estaria protegida do temporal na luxuosa estação e ainda veria seu grande amigo Emmett que trabalhava na bilheteria.

A morena sempre passeava pela estação em seu horário de almoço, era algo que ela fazia desde que havia se mudado para a Big Apple, na verdade, andar pela estação era sua obsessão, algo naquele grande e luxuoso terminal encantava a garota que vinha de uma pequena cidade em Iowa, mas não era só isso que fazia a bela morena se deslocar do Queens até a 89 E42nd Street, o que fazia a morena ir até lá não tinha nada a ver com a ostentação do lugar, era tudo sobre um garoto de cabelos acobreados que morava nas redondezas da estação.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, havia encontrado o belo rapaz há um ano quando passeava pela região, desde então ela sempre ia dar uma volta na Grand Central para ter a chance de observá-lo de longe. A morena não sabia o seu nome, muito menos de onde ele tinha vindo, ela só sabia de uma coisa sobre o rapaz miúdo de olhos verdes.

Ele era um sem teto.

Um lindo pedinte que havia conquistado o seu coração.

Isabella sabia que tinha sido uma péssima ideia ter saído com o temporal a caminho, mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que se não fosse até a estação o rapaz ficaria com fome, provavelmente ninguém o notaria encolhido em seu canto na frente do grande terminal. Ela correu os últimos metros até a barraca de cachorro quente e sorriu para o velhinho que já sabia o que ela queria, dois cachorros quentes, uma garrafa de água e um suco de laranja.

Bella ficou de olho na barraca do simpático senhor enquanto ele atravessava a rua para entregar a comida ao rapaz, já era um ritual: Comprar os cachorros quentes, olhar a barraca, esperar o senhor retornar e depois ir embora. A morena observou o jovem rapaz receber a comida das mãos do velhinho, ele agradeceu com um sorriso que aqueceu seu coração. Ele sempre sorria, não importava as circunstâncias, ele sorria para todos que passavam pela rua.

A garota queria poder ajudar o belo rapaz, mas ela sabia que não podia. Bella vinha de uma cidade pequena chamada Ames, morava num apartamento minúsculo no Queens e não tinha dinheiro sobrando para arcar com despesas extras. Só Deus sabia o quanto ela desejava dar uma vida boa aquele homem, Bella não sabia bem ao certo quando foi que se viu apaixonada pelo mendigo, mas ela tinha certeza que nunca tinha sentido algo assim.

Tudo começou quando a morena saiu de Ames, os pais dela haviam batalhado para lhe dar um bom estudo e a menina os orgulhou ao sair da pequena cidade com uma bolsa para cursar literatura na NYU, Bella conseguiu um emprego de meio período em uma pequena lanchonete perto da universidade, não era o melhor emprego do mundo, mas pagava o suficiente para que ela bancasse sua vida. A garota nunca teve muitos luxos, seus pais levavam uma vida simples, sua mãe era professora e seu pai chefe de polícia, mesmo com tão pouco dinheiro eles lutaram para que Bella tivesse alguma chance na vida e agora ela estava aproveitando o que lhe era oferecido.

A jovem havia se mudado para um lugar completamente diferente do que havia crescido, era comum que ela quisesse conhecer todos os lugares que Manhattan tinha para oferecer, foi em um desses passeios que a morena encontrou o jovem pedinte em frente a estação central. Isabella se lembrava de como havia ficado hipnotizada pelo homem frágil e desnutrido, dava para notar que por trás de toda aquela sujeira e roupas rasgadas havia um rapaz muito bonito. Constantemente Bella se perguntava como ele havia acabado daquele jeito, sujo e maltratado em frente a estação central.

Desde daquele dia tinha se tornado um hábito passar em frente a estação e comprar um cachorro quente para o rapaz, Isabella achava que o pedinte não fazia ideia de quem sempre pagava sua comida, mas o moço sabia.

Edward era o nome dele. Maltratado desde pequeno, o garoto havia sido mandado para um orfanato nojento nas entranhas do Harlem, de onde fugiu quando completou 15 anos. Edward foi para as ruas, sem família, sem estudos e principalmente sem saber como viver em liberdade. Não restaram escolhas para o rapaz. Ele se tornou um pedinte. No auge dos seus 23 anos Edward não sabia nada sobre a vida, ele se arrastava pelos becos e vielas da cidade que nunca parava, às vezes encontrava alguma pessoa boa que lhe dava de comer, mas outras vezes ele só encontrava descaso e rejeição. Edward havia conhecido muitos lugares enquanto andava procurando abrigo, mas ele ficou particularmente encantado com as estruturas do grande terminal ferroviário. Foi ali que o rapaz resolveu fazer residência permanente, numa banco de praça em frente a luxuosa estação central.

Já fazia um ano que Edward estava ali, ele observava o movimento de milhões de pessoas sorrindo para todos os comportamentos estranhos que presenciava. Em uma de suas inspeções ele viu uma bela morena sair da Grand Central com um rapaz musculoso,eles riam alto chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, pareciam felizes e Edward se perguntou se eles formavam um casal, mas depois esqueceu o pensamento, eles não pareciam em nada com as pessoas que se beijavam no terminal, pareciam amigos. Edward só teve uma amiga na vida, Rosalie, ela morava no orfanato imundo com ele, fugiu sem deixar pistas, mas ele esperava que a loira tivesse se dado bem na vida, ela era uma boa pessoa.

Edward se viu sendo observado todos os dias pela jovem garota, constantemente ele se perguntava porque ela sempre estava ali, olhando de longe para o rapaz que não tinha nada a oferecer, porque ela se importava tanto com um sem teto imundo? A moça que ele não conhecia e tão pouco sabia o nome vinha sempre que o sol estava a pino até a frente da estação, às vezes ela entrava, outras vezes ela só ficava na calçada olhando para onde o rapaz estava sentado, enrolado em sua coberta suja e encolhido para fugir do frio. A morena comprava todos os dias dois cachorros quentes e pedia para o dono da barraca entregá-los. Edward sentia seu coração aquecido com o gesto da garota, ele tinha esperanças, eram pessoas como ela que o mantinham vivo. Era ela que o mantinha vivo.

Virou uma obsessão observar a garota que o observava, os dois mantinham uma paixão mútua, mas não faziam ideia do que se passava pela cabeça um do outro. Bella muitas vezes desejou ter tempo para ficar perto dele, ela odiava só poder passar alguns minutos observando o rapaz. Já Edward desejava ser alguém na vida para poder trocar algumas palavras com a moça, se ele fosse um homem bem sucedido não teria vergonha de andar até onde a bela garota estava parada e convidá-la para tomar um café. Pena que ele não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar um chiclete.

Do outro lado da rua a garota de olhos castanhos chocolate suspirou perdida em seus pensamentos, já estava na hora de ir para o trabalho, seu expediente começaria em meia hora. Ela havia passado tanto tempo desejando ajudar o rapaz que agora não lhe sobrara tempo para visitar o amigo, ela sacudiu a cabeça e deu as costas para a estação, caminhando a passos largos pelas ruas lotadas, prometendo a si mesma que ia arrumar um jeito de se encontrar com Emmett longe do terminal, ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse os olhos verdes do sem teto quando estava ali.

Bella trabalhou distraída, derrubando um café vez ou outra e queimando sua mão direita no processo, Sue, a dona do estabelecimento, apenas revirou os olhos para o comportamento atípico da garota, ela não costumava ser tão desastrada, não em grandes proporções. A menina se viu ansiosa para voltar para casa, quando o relógio marcou seis horas ela praticamente voou pelo estabelecimento a fim de ir embora.

A chuva estava mais forte, Bella demorou muito mais que o normal em seu trajeto até o Queens, ela largou sua bolsa no pequeno sofá e desabou com as mãos na cabeça, deixando ser tragada para a tristeza que a solidão lhe impunha. Lá fora a chuva se tornou uma tempestade e antes de dormir a única coisa em que ela pensou era como estava o rapaz de olhos verdes.

Do outro lado da cidade Edward batia os dentes de frio, a chuva estava mais forte e mesmo que ele estivesse em baixo de um toldo protegido da água, o frio ainda cortava sua pele, suas roupas gastas estavam ensopadas e ele sabia que corria o risco de pegar uma gripe ou uma pneumonia, essa era a época do ano mais difícil, ele nem queria pensar quando começasse a nevar, talvez esse ano ele morresse congelado, como acontecia com muitos moradores de rua.

No dia seguinte Bella se viu apressada para voltar até a estação, ela saiu correndo da faculdade sem nem se dar o trabalho de dar tchau para sua amiga Alice, a morena fez uma parada rápida na farmácia e em uma Starbucks próxima para comprar tudo o que precisaria, demorou cerca de 15 minutos para que ela chegasse na estação central, Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para procurar seu objeto de desejo, seu coração ia se apertando a medida que ela varria a área com os olhos e não enxergava o garoto.

Será que ele estava bem? Bella se perguntava enquanto tornava a varrer a rua com os olhos, seu coração deu um salto em seu peito quando ela avistou o rapaz miúdo debaixo do banco da praça, encolhido e tremendo pelo frio. Sem pensar duas vezes a menina correu até ele e se ajoelhou no chão frio ao seu lado, Edward abriu os olhos assustado, mas seu olhar foi de medo a confusão quando viu a bela morena parada ali.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou estendendo a mão para tocar sua testa, Edward não deixou de reparar em como sua voz era doce e seu toque era suave, ele finalmente estava tendo algum contato com a mulher que observou por tanto tempo e que o salvou diversas vezes de morrer de fome.

"Estou bem" Respondeu inseguro, a bela moça a sua frente sorriu fraquinho e estendeu uma sacola para ele, Edward franziu o cenho, ela sempre mandava alguém trazer comida, mas porque agora ela mesma estava aqui?

"Eu trouxe um remédio para gripe e café quentinho" Bella lembrou do que estava em sua bolsa e abriu afobada o zíper para tirar uma manta e um moletom largo "Ah trouxe isso aqui também, tome, vai ajudar nesse frio"

"Obrigado" Edward agradeceu verdadeiramente, tocado pelo ato da menina, ele estava envergonhado por estar tão perto de uma mulher tão bonita quando ele não era nada, só um mendigo sujo e maltratado.

"Você está com fome?" A morena perguntou ignorando o embaraço do homem, ele olhou para o chão e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, na verdade Edward estava morrendo de fome, mas não queria abusar da bondade da garota "Hey, não precisa ficar com vergonha, espere aí eu já volto"

Bella correu 50 metros até a barraca que costumava comprar comida, o velhinho sorriu pronto para colocar o de sempre, mas dessa vez ela pediu três cachorros quentes, dois sucos e uma garrafa de água. A menina estava tendo uma ideia e queria executá-la o mais rápido possível, Bella sentia o peito se apertar de carinho pelo rapaz mal cuidado, agora ela sentia que podia se aproximar e fazer o que jamais ninguém tinha feito por ele.

Com as mãos cheias de comida a morena voltou e se sentou ao lado do rapaz que agora vestia o moletom que um dia foi dela.

"Aqui, coma" Ela estendeu dois cachorros quentes e a garrafinha de suco, pegando o que tinha sobrado e dando uma mordida "Vou almoçar com você, que tal?"

Edward olhou estranho para a menina que agora sorria largamente e mastigava seu lanche, sem saber mais o que dizer ele apenas assentiu e eles começaram a comer em silêncio.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Isabella perguntou querendo ouvir novamente a voz grave do rapaz.

"Edward" ele sorriu um pouquinho fazendo o coração dela disparar "E o seu?"

"Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella"

"É um bonito nome"

Virou um hábito almoçarem juntos todos os dias, a chuva havia dado uma trégua, de modo que Bella ficava mais tranquila com Edward, mas os dias seguintes foram um inferno, os meteorologistas anunciaram que uma tempestade de neve estava a caminho e que ela seria forte. Edward já estava ciente de que morreria congelado, ele já tinha até preparado um discurso de agradecimento para sua nova amiga, então ele viu a pequena morena correr pela praça com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Ele não queria mais dizer adeus.

"Edward levanta daí, eu consegui um bom emprego, vem, vamos para casa"

Edward levantou confuso, mas deixou ser arrastado pela morena eufórica que saltitava colada em seu braço, era estranho para as pessoas que viam de fora, uma bela mulher com um mendigo sujo e maltratado, mas Bella pouco se importava, Helena contratou a morena como sua assessora na editora que trabalhava, o salário era ótimo e fez com que a morena nem pensasse duas vezes, ela levaria Edward para morar com ela, agora podia proporcionar uma vida boa para si mesma e ainda ter um pouco de sobra para ajudar seu amigo. Bella estava nas nuvens.

"Hey, para onde estamos indo?" o rapaz estava confuso dentro do táxi, o motorista olhava espantado o casal incomum, mas Bella parecia não se importar com nenhum dos olhares estranhos, ela segurou a mão de Edward e se inclinou para acariciar seu rosto.

"Estamos indo para casa, você vai morar comigo" explicou docemente.

"Não, o quê? Bella deixe de maluquice, você vai colocar um estranho na sua casa?

"Você não é estranho Edward" revirou os olhos "Você é meu amigo e eu vou cuidar de você"

Os olhares dos dois se encontrarem, verde no castanho, ele soube que ela cuidaria dele e no momento tudo o que Edward queria era a morena ao seu lado para sempre.

Quando chegaram no minúsculo apartamento Bella se apressou em mostrar tudo para o rapaz, Edward se sentia deslocado e com medo, mas ao ver o sorriso da garota que ele tanto adorava esquecia de tudo, Bella o empurrou para o chuveiro e ligou a água quente, sem se importar em ver o belo rapaz nu ela tirou suas roupas e o lavou como faria com uma criança, Edward se sentia exposto, mas não envergonhado, ele só não entendia o que levou a garota a trazer um estranho mendigo para dentro de sua casa.

Por outro lado Bella sabia bem o que levava aquele ato, ela amava Edward e não suportava mais ver aquele garoto tão frágil largado nas ruas, finalmente ela tinha como ajudá-lo, pouco importava se seu melhor amigo estava achando a ideia absurda, ela não iria perder Edward para uma nevasca.

Depois de lavá-lo a morena se dispôs a secar o corpo magro de Edward, enrolou uma toalha em sua cintura e o fez sentar em um banquinho no banheiro para cortar seu cabelo e fazer sua barba.

"Tem certeza que sabe mexer com isso aí?" Edward brincou apontando para a tesoura em suas mãos, ela riu e assentiu explicando que sua mãe a ensinou desde pequena a cortar os cabelos do pai, com mãos ágeis Bella cortou o cabelo de Edward e fez sua barba, o resultado final foi fantástico, ele estava lindo. Finalmente Bella podia ver o rosto por trás daquela sujeira, ela fez com que Edward mostrasse os dentes para ela e os escovou ignorando as queixas dele, o rapaz tinha dentes perfeitamente brancos e ela se perguntou como ele conseguiu esse fato, Edward explicou sua pergunta muda, perto da estação havia um abrigo lotado, mas ele sempre conseguia ir lá lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes de graça, algumas vezes ele conseguia um banho, outras vezes comida, mas nunca uma vaga.

"Pelo menos eu tenho dentes brancos" Se gabou cutucando a amiga, ela riu e o puxou até o quarto pequeno, o único da casa, eles teriam que dividir.

"Tome vista isso aqui, eu consegui umas roupas com um amigo meu da faculdade, assim que meu primeiro salário sair nós vamos comprar roupas novas para você" Bella colocou as roupas em sua mão e analisou o corpo míudo de Edward "Ah e vamos colocar comida nessa sua barriga, amanhã mesmo eu vou te levar na nutricionista, você precisa ganhar algum peso"

Edward não sabia como agradecer o carinho, foi difícil no começo aceitar que Bella o queria por perto, mas de alguma maneira louca ela queria. Os dias se passaram lentamente, Edward já estava habituado com o apartamento e com a vida que dividia com Bella, ele até tinha conhecido Emmett, o rapaz que diversas vezes viu saindo da estação central. Edward havia ganhado peso, estava mais forte e saudável e Bella estava orgulhosa de seu progresso, a garota tinha até conversado com sua antiga chefe e arrumado um emprego de garçom para Edward, não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas era o primeiro emprego dele, um jeito de ganhar seu próprio dinheiro, de ser independente pela primeira vez em anos.

E ele conseguiu o tão sonhado primeiro salário, sem pensar duas vezes correu pelas ruas atrás de um buquê bonito, pagou orgulhosamente e saiu apressado com uma dúzia de camélias vermelhas para Bella, a menina não estava em nenhum lugar do apartamento, mas um recado em letras garrafais em cima da pequena mesa de centro avisava que ela chegaria um pouco depois do jantar, agora com o emprego novo Bella passava menos tempo em casa, mas ela estava satisfeita por finalmente trabalhar com algo do ramo em que ela havia se formado. Sem perder tempo Edward separou tudo o que precisaria para fazer uma macarronada, a única coisa que tinha conseguido aprender com Bella, ele até que pensou que comprar um vinho seria bom, mas ele não fazia ideia de como escolher um. Edward ainda era leigo em muitos assuntos, estava aprendendo aos poucos pequenas coisas com sua companheira de apartamento, Emmett também o ajudava a descobrir coisas novas, dedicou um dia da semana para ensinar a Edward as maravilhas do computador e em pouco tempo o rapaz já conseguia usá-lo como ferramenta para suas pesquisas. Edward havia decidido que para ser um bom homem para Bella ele precisava ter conhecimento, precisava saber as coisas mais banais do mundo em que vivia, com a ajuda de Emm ele tirou toda a sua documentação e com muito custo conseguiu descobrir o seu sobrenome. Edward Masen. Com seus documentos em mãos Edward se matriculou em uma escola, em seu tempo livre o rapaz devorava livros, mesmo sem saber ler direito, Edward sabia muito pouco da leitura e da escrita, tudo o que ele sabia lhe fora ensinado quando ele era apenas um menino, ele ainda tinha dificuldades de ler e escrever, mas estava tentando consertar isso aos poucos.

Em dois anos Edward conseguiu seu diploma, o papel que lhe daria a chance de tentar entrar para uma universidade, Bella foi finalmente admitida como redatora na empresa de Helena e os dois comemoraram suas vitórias numa pequena lanchonete no Queens, a morena não conseguia conter sua felicidade, ver Edward começando a vida que queria era uma vitória e tanto. Naquela noite entre sorrisos e felicitações eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, uma explosão de línguas e lábios, uma sensação desconhecida para ambos, Bella nunca havia sentido aquele alvoroço no estômago, como borboletas subindo e descendo pelo seu corpo. O sentimento era totalmente novo para Edward, ele não reconhecia as sensações que o toque de Bella proporcionava ao seu corpo, assim, sem saber direito como, os dois foram para casa e se entregaram ao amor que sentiam há tempos um pelo outro, entre carícias e beijos Bella abriu seu coração para Edward, o garoto por quem havia se apaixonado em frente a estação central, o mendigo que agora era gerente da lanchonete de Sue e tinha conseguido um diploma com honras, seu próximo passo era a universidade e ela queria estar lá para aplaudí-lo quando ele se formasse.

"Eu amo você" Ela sussurrou segurando o rosto de Edward para que ele continuasse olhando em seus olhos "Você é o meu maior orgulho"

"Eu também amo você" ele sorriu "Obrigado por me dar uma chance, sem você eu não seria nada"

Não foram necessárias mais palavras, eles se entregaram de corpo e alma ao amor que os dominava por inteiro, pele com pele, seguindo um ritmo que somente os dois compreendiam, tornaram-se um só, mente e alma, corpo e lábios. Unidos pelo o amor que cultivaram desde o primeiro olhar, os dois não se importavam com o mundo lá fora, se amaram até o dia amanhecer com a promessa de ficarem juntos para sempre.

As estações passaram por Edward como um borrão, em alguns anos ele havia conquistado o seu tão sonhado diploma em administração, bastou um empurrão de Rosalie, sua amiga de infância que ele reencontrou, uma modelo famosa, coincidentemente noiva de Emmett, eles haviam ficado tão emocionados que não se desgrudaram por todo o tempo que Rose pode ficar por perto, eles estavam radiantes, contentes pelas vitórias e conquistas, a loira contente por ver o amigo que ela tanto procurou pelos becos do Harlem resolveu ajudá-lo, deu a Edward a quantia necessária que ele precisava para abrir sua própria lanchonete.

Os negócios iam de vento em poupa, Bella estava orgulhosa do progresso do namorado, Edward agora era um homem forte, imponente, responsável e seria um exemplo para o pequeno bebê que crescia em seu ventre. Ver Edward saudável, bonito, trabalhando e ganhando seu próprio dinheiro era um sonho realizado, em breve Bella realizaria seu sonho e casaria com o homem que tanto amava, os dois planejavam uma mudança para uma casinha melhor no Upper East Side, finalmente eles tinham algum dinheiro sobrando para se mudar do cubículo em que viviam.

Prestes a completar 30 anos Edward era um homem casado, esperando a pequena Mia Masen nascer e mimando sua esposa de oito meses e meio. Agora em vez de uma lanchonete, Edward era dono de três, Bella havia sido promovida a vice-presidente da Thomas Publish e estava curtindo sua licença e o final da gestação de sua primogênita.

A garota de cidade pequena e o mendigo da cidade grande. Um casal incomum, muitos diriam que impossível até, mas o destino tem dessas, de pregar peças estranhas e em lugares incomuns. Afinal, Bella não se apaixonou no colegial pelo capitão do time de futebol, ela se apaixonou anos depois por um mendigo que agora era o seu marido. Em frente a estação central, o Grand Central Terminal, a estação do amor.

* * *

**N/a: Espero que tenham curtido GCT, talvez eu volte com um epílogo ou um extra, mas isso só o tempo e vocês dirão.**

**~Indireta~**

**Beijinhos.**


End file.
